


Early

by quentintarrantino



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentintarrantino/pseuds/quentintarrantino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve has to go in to work early and she isn't expecting anyone there, let alone Q and Bond... let alone Q and Bond <i>together</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

James Bond doesn’t share much about his personal life. Even if he is friendly towards you the most you could ever expect him to offer up is that he will be in town for his weekend if he’s not assigned a mission. When in London he is required to adhere to office hours which he despises and Eve can spot him usually sulking around Q branch, testing gear that the men in lab coats thrust at him.

He never shows up before nine o’clock and when he finally walks in it’s with a distinct frown on his face that says he’d rather be anywhere but there. He will flirt with the office assistants and smile at Eve as she drinks her mug of tea but other than that he beelines straight for that little section in the corner of HQ and doesn’t really move much until ten when he can go home. Eve of course never stays past five so she would know nothing about those times.

However on one particular morning she has to go in earlier than usual, five o’clock to gather some files for M and be at some courthouse for a hearing at seven so when she wakes up and realizes it is five fourty-five she panics. Striding with purpose through the tunnels to MI6 into M’s office to seize the paperwork and as she’s about to lock up she hears something and stops, her muscles tensing up to turn her head and peer down past the desks where she sees the lights on in Q’s area.

A break in? Impossible, but who would be here at this hour and more importantly who has authorization to be here at this time? Stepping quietly toe first so her heels made no noise she walked along the wall so the shadows would not betray her. The voices reached her before she chanced upon the pair.

“Has anyone told you that this is an ungodly time of day to be awake?”

“Early to bed early to rise, James.” Comes the familiar reply with the distinct amount of pretentiousness that tells Eve it’s Q. Q and…. Bond? Peeking from around the corner she is quite unprepared for what she sees.

The Quartermaster is typing away at his keyboard, eyes rooted to the screen and there’s 007, looking bleary eyed yet still impeccably dressed, the mug Eve has only seen Q drink out of clutched in his hands as he takes a sip. This seems to be the most surprising event so far, Q has smited people with his glares for using that ceramic mug, for so much as touching the mug, yet here Bond was and Q was making no fuss. 007 was leaning against Q’s desk, staring at a wall bleakly while his counterpart worked.

Eve felt like she was intruding but of course that was a ridiculous notion, she stayed where she was and watched for a few more minutes. Q, still typing with one hand, his spidery fingers flying away across the keyboard, reached up and plucked the mug from Bond’s hands and took a sip, returning it with a scrunched up face. “What on God’s green earth did you put in that?” he complained.

Bond looked affronted, turning his head to look down at the mousy Quartermaster. “Milk and sugar.”

“It tastes like watered down instant coffee.” Q quipped back, not missing a beat. “Is there still some left in the pot?”

“Should be.”

“Could you get me some?”

Eve was reminded that time was ticking and she needed to leave but something about this scene kept making her drag her eyes back fascinated. 007 was not one to listen to anyone’s orders save for M’s. He did what he wanted and not even she had successfully requested coffee from him yet here he was, walking back across the lab to press the hot mug into Q’s expectant hand.

The man seated at his laptop glanced up, but said nothing as he craned his neck to reach Bond. Eve’s eyes widened as 007 met his lips in a slight yet affectionate peck, coming round to drape his arms around Q’s shoulders as he worked. The Quartermaster however was having none of it and swatted him away, much to Bond’s amusement, making sure to further ruin his hair before being fought off.  

So this is where he disappeared off to on the weekends he was home.

Not wanting to interrupt them she gingerly began turning around to walk the other way when a voice made her freeze. “Good morning Miss Moneypenny.” _Shit_.

Q was looking right at her, a smirk on his face as Bond seemed bored of the whole situation, perched on the corner of the desk. However his eyes raised too and Eve couldn’t hide, stepping out into the open with a sigh. 007 found her guilty expression humorous and with a chuckle he raised his mug to her.

“I was er, files.” She said helplessly.

“Ah yes, paperwork. You caught me putting in overtime I see. James was just along for the ride.” Q replied pleasantly.

Bond groaned. “He said we were going to get breakfast.” His tone seemed injured like a child who had been promised candy.

“We will, as soon as I’m done.” The other man responded.

Eve took in the sight of the two of them bantering lightly back and forth. How? When? Where? Eve had never seen either of them speak to each other except when Q wanted him to shoot a gun and take it to ballistics for testing. The whole ordeal was not expected and it seemed the younger of the pair sensed this, lifting his chin to meet her eyes with his own. “You said you were going somewhere?” he prompted.

The reality that she did in face need to leave made her jump to attention, checking her watch as she nodded. “Yes, leaving, meeting. Um, see you later yeah?” she began stepping backwards out of the cluster of desks and gadgets to head towards the opening to the outside.

When she looked back Q and Bond were discussing something, painting a portrait of intimacy with 007’s hand pressed against Q’s face and the gentle lull of words making Eve double time it away. She wondered who else knew about this, if it broke any codes of conduct, and why of all people it was Q who had snagged Bond’s attention.

But perhaps it was the other way around. Q wasn’t stupid, he was quite clever and maybe it was Bond who had caught his eye. The idea of Bond being at his mercy made her smile and maybe this was just what he needed, to be taken down a few notches by a twenty nine year old computer genius. In hindsight it would explain why 007 always got the best gear much to the chagrin of the other agents.


End file.
